Death Alley
by Fallen Angel 900
Summary: Muahaha! its back!Death Alley...new and improved! What happens when Inuyasha comes to Kagome's era? Well you better click this link if you want to find out!
1. Inuyasha's surprise visit

Death Alley  
  
Inu-Yasha's surprise visit (Chapter 1)  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters they all belong to...er...Rumiko Takahashi, yeah that's right! I only own a small random character named Kimi who is supposedly Kagome's school friend.) (A/N: MUAHAHAHA! Voila! Another fanfic written by yours truly...Gunblade Elf! Hope you like this one! P.S. I don't like Kagome...she's so ditzy!)  
  
Kagome stretched out on her front porch, bathed in sunlight. She let out a huge yawn and began stroking her cat, Buyo, who purred contentedly. Kagome had temporarily left Inu-Yasha in the Sengoku era to spend a little more time with her family. Its been a few days so far and Kagome was already missing Inu-Yasha. She stared up into the skies and heaved a heavy sigh, absent-mindedly stroking her cat the wrong way which cause him to hiss uncomfortably. Kagome winced as her cat scratched her hand slightly.  
  
"Ow...sorry Buyo, I wasn't paying attention to you. I was just wondering when we'll see Inu-Yasha again?" she wondered aloud as Buyo curled up into a ball onto her lap, purring happily once again.  
  
"Did someone call?" a voice asked, as none other than Inu-Yasha popped his head down from on top of the awning to peer at Kagome, which made her jump out of her skin.  
  
"EEEEEK!" she screamed in a high pitched, ditzy voice. The scream made Inu- Yasha lose his balance and fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow...oooh! Little duckies!" Inu-Yasha moaned as he fainted.  
  
"I told him not hang over the awning, I just knew something like this would happen." Came the distinct voice of Sango, who hopped off the awning and landed lightly on her feet.  
  
"He never listens though does he?" Miroku said as he too hopped off the awning with Shippo on his shoulder. Shippo turned and saw Kagome and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he pounced into Kagome's arms, hugging her. Kagome, stunned, stroked the little Shippo's head. She stared at each member in turn, even Inu-Yasha, who was now awake, getting shakily to his feet. "How did you guys get here?"  
  
"Through the brayer, where else?" Sango said, as she supported Inu-Yasha, who was slowly regaining his balance. Kagome nodded her head, then added, seeing Inu-Yasha. "Come inside, have something to eat, no one's home but my brother Sota." She welcomed as she led the party into her home.  
  
"Kagome, Mom told you you're not allowed to have guests in the house when she's not around!" Sota whined, as he came down from his bedroom and seeing the whole troop walk in. Kagome just ignored her brother and carried on. Her mom wouldn't mind if it were for a good cause, would she? Sota sighed and joined them. He only remembered meeting Inu-Yasha, who helped save his sister and himself from a terrifying demon that tried to take away the rest Shikon jewel. He knew that Kagome had a tiny fragment of the jewel in a phial in her room, and he knew monsters were after it. It terrified him at night, thinking that a monster might be hiding somewhere in his bedroom, wanting to kill him first so as not to cry out for help and then go steal the last fragment. Tormented by his thoughts, he didn't even realize that Kagome had set a steaming cup of herbal tea in front of him. Miroku sat next to him and prodded him in the shoulder.  
  
"Your tea is getting cold." He said gently. Sota flushed red, who was this guy? He looked very suspicious, especially his hand which was covered in a cloth. What was beneath it, or was it just some sort of accessory? He didn't know, so he sipped his tea in silence. He eyed Shippo who was sitting on the table, happily munching a cookie and drinking a tall glass of icy milk. Sota watched his tail flick as he contentedly munched away. He shuddered, half human half fox,weird.  
  
"Sango, why don't you sit down?" Kagome offered Sango, who was leaning against the wall, watching them eat and drink. Sango shook her head. "I'd rather stand." Kagome shrugged. Sango flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and gazed out the open window. Kagome glanced at her brother, who was eyeing each one of the team carefully, cautiously, as if expecting one of them to leap up and kill them all on the spot. Kagome grinned and laid a hand on her brother's shoulder, for support. He finished his tea, then leapt from his seat. He thanked Kagome and left for his room.  
  
"Jittery he is." Shippo commented, brushing off cookie crumbs.  
  
"Yeah, he's been acting a little weird lately." Kagome said, as she sat down. Sango took the chair that Sota left vacant. "So, what really brings you here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we just somehow sensed the presence of a great evil force headed for this era. Since you were here we decided to drop on in and pick you up. We need to find that demon quickly, it should be very strong. Anyway, Sango and I were interested in visiting this era of time." Miroku explained, a bit unclearly though.  
  
"A monster...here?" Kagome asked, flabbergasted. Miroku nodded.  
  
"None that we've ever seen before." Inu-Yasha explained, who hadn't spoken in a while, as he held an ice pack to his pounding head. A huge anime bump appeared on his head where he hit it on a rock. Inu-Yasha's got a head of steel...no one could survive that sort of a fall on the head.  
  
They finished their snacks and got up to get going. Kagome wrote a note to her mother explaining where she was. As they packed up, Sota came running down the stairs. "Can I come too? Then you can drop me back off at home at four when mom comes home!" Sota beseeched. Kagome sighed. "Fine, come along."  
  
"Yeah!" Sota cried, triumphant. So he and the company left together to enjoy the great outdoors.  
  
The sights they saw blew those who were unused to the modern world away. Not to mention that the civilians were blown away by their appearances, especially Inu-Yasha, with his dog-ears and long white hair. On their small expedition, Kagome met one of her school friends, Kimi. Miroku seemed very taken to Kimi, like he was to all women who crossed his path. He took Kimi's hand and spoke to her softly.  
  
"How would you like to be the mother of my children?" he asked. Kimi's face contorted into some form of disgust. Before Miroku could react...SLAP! He got slapped across the face by Kimi.  
  
GANG: ...sweat drop  
  
MIROKU: Owie!!!  
  
"Get away from me you pervert!" Kimi cried, enraged as she stormed off.  
  
"What did I do?" Miroku said, turning to the others, who merely shook their heads. 'Was it something I said?"  
  
They continued their expedition through the city, every now and then stopping to look at something that caught their attention. They had to drag Miroku away from a strip bar. (authors face contorts into some form of disgust.). Miroku may seem powerful and strong on the outside, but his only weakness was women. As they walked, Sango seemed thrilled at the sight of the construction building.  
  
While they marveled at the construction, Sota decided to wander off and look around. After walking around for a while, he soon found himself in a dark alley way. Why not explore? He thought to himself as he headed down the alley. A dark figure moved at the end of the alley, Sota was rooted on the spot, terrified, fear consumed him. He tried to turn back and run for help, but his body wouldn't allow him to.  
  
"Come...here...little...boy..." the voice belonging to the shadow rasped in a dry, scratchy voice. Sota whimpered on the spot and his face went pale.  
  
"K-k-KAGOME!!! HELP ME!!!" Sota screamed once he found his voice.  
  
Kagome whipped around and heard her brother scream. She soon noticed that Sota had wandered off, and considering his voice was close she hypothesized he was down the alley way.  
  
"Sota!" she cried as she ran to the alley.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango asked, as she ran after her.  
  
"Sota's in trouble, I heard him scream!" Kagome replied as she ran down the alley way. The others followed her, soon they spotted the whimpering figure belonging to Sota. But the sight of the creature just blew them away.  
  
Sota whimpered and closed his eyes, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he turned and saw Kagome. He buried his face into her shirt to block the view. Kagome didn't look to see him, her face was looking at the creature in front of her. Inu-Yasha and company arrived behind her, weapons drawn, their jaws dropped after one look at the creature. Drool dripped onto the floor along with...blood. Who's blood?  
  
TBC... Like...no like? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! MORE SUSPENSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	2. Who's after the Jewel now?

Death Alley  
Chapter 2 (A/N: Blah, blah, blah...I don't own any of the characters...yadda yadda!! Here it is...Chapter 2!!! Thanks everyone who reviewed my fic! Hello to the one who signed anonymous!!! See you in music and math class!! Oh, thank you everyone else, even you sugar sweet anime fan! And of course....Bridget!!! Thank you! Okay...here's the fic! Oh yeah...SESSHOMARU IS THE BEST!!!! But, unfortunately, he's the bad guy in my story...bwee...)  
  
The drool dripped onto the floor, along with...blood. Kagome recoiled, clutching a trembling Sota. Something clunked to the floor, and rolled out onto the floor. It was a head. A teenager's to be precise. Who's it was, they didn't know.  
  
"So, you've come, holder of the Shikon jewel." A voice growled in the darkness. Kagome's head shot up at the sound of one of her many titles. The figure cracked a grin in the darkness. "This is a mere example of what would happen if you didn't hand me the jewel. Now, be a good girl and give me the jewel."  
  
"Kagome...don't." Inu-Yasha growled. Then he turned to the dark figure. "Who're you?" he snarled.  
  
"Why, Inu-Yasha, don't you know?" The figure leaped off the creature and landed lightly on his feet. Light footsteps approached them slowly, each step, a heartbeat. The figure emerged from the shadows. Everyone in took a sharp breath. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Get away from here!" Inu-Yasha yelled, bearing hi sharp claws. Though he only showed his left hand, his right was clutching the hilt of his tessaiga.  
  
"Not until I get the pearl." He replied ever so mysteriously.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Inu-Yasha yelled, stepping in front of Kagome and Sota protectively.  
  
"Then prepare to die. Okugen...ATTACK!" Sesshomaru yelled, as he leapt into the air and landed on the back of this so called Okugen. The giant creature growled viciously, and slobbered more. Kagome was rooted on the spot in fear, she couldn't command her feet to run.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Take them away from here!" Inu-Yasha yelled, struggling to keep the creature away with slashes of his tessaiga. The creature reared, but all the same, never revealed itself, Inu-Yasha fought blindly. Blood spurted from all directions, either from him or the monster. Sesshomaru was watching the scene with a boring look. He turned his gaze away from the pointless battle to see Kagome, Sota, Sango and Miroku running to safety.  
  
"Cowards." Sesshomaru thought bitterly to himself. "Okugen, go back to our era." He snapped his fingers, and soon Sesshomaru was floating in mid air. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, swimming in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru growled before turning away and heading for Kagome.  
  
Sota huffed and puffed, as they ran faster and faster. Miroku was looking in back of him for any signs of Inu-Yasha, to his dismay, there were none. Sango didn't bother looking back, all she was concentrated on was the path ahead of her. Kagome, being klutzy, tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" Sota screamed, completely terrified.  
  
"So-"Kagome was cut off mid senetence for she and the others were surrounded by dark clouds.  
  
"Fools, never underestimate my power. Now hand me the Shikon jewel...NOW!" Sesshomaru growled. Hand glowing with an aura of energy. Kagome clutched the jewel hanging from her neck.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and turned over, completely dazed, the senses knocked out of him. His long white hair felt heavy and damp, with blood. A bright light shone out of nowhere. His eyes dialted and he saw a figure leaning over him. It was Kikyo, before she died.  
  
"Here, take this." She applied something to his wound, and it healed immediately. His eyes went back to normal. Not for long though, because Kikyo leaned over and gingerly kissed his lips. "Don't forget me." She whispered before disappearing.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, then touched his side...the wound was gone! Inu-Yasha saw the vivid memory of Kikyo trying to pull him down under with her, and now she came back from God-knows-where, to do this...for him? Whoa things were confusing! Inu-Yasha rose from his spot, and staggered slightly. He heard a high pitched scream in the distance. Kagome...  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry this one is shorter than usual...but anyway, what's going to happen, will Kagome give Sesshomaru the Shikon jewel? Will Inu-Yasha make it on time? Find out next time! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Thank you! Gunblade Elf - 


	3. sesshy's plot

Death Alley Chapter 3 A/N: Yup I'm re-writing everything from chapter 2 and on...nobody's going to bother reviewing it I guess, but I'll give it another go. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...word...there I said it.  
  
Kagome shrieked as Sesshomaru enclosed himself and Kagome in an aura of energy, impenetrable to all those outside of it. He advanced on Kagome, his hand outstretched.  
  
"Give me the jewel, if you wish to live to see your next birthday." He threatened.  
  
"N-no..." Kagome whimpered, not having her bow with her, which rendered her, helpless.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled from above. They both looked up expectantly to see Inuyasha coming down upon them, with the Tessaiga in its full form. The blade met with the top of the sphere, but deflected the blow entirely and sent him flying. He fell in a heap somewhere next to Kagome.  
  
"Well...that was...easy." Sesshomaru observed, throwing a glance towards his half brother, who seemed 'unconscious'. He returned a glare in Kagome's direction..but...sighed.  
  
"I'll ask you once more. Hand over the jewel." He continued.  
  
"No!" Kagome defended. At the moment that Kagome had thrown that interjection, something 'unnatural' happened. The aura had disintegrated and something was pulling Sesshomaru away from Kagome. Some special 'force'.  
  
"What is this devilry? What are you doing to me?" He yelled.  
  
"Master!" Jaken called, running after him. Sesshomaru broke free and picked Jaken up by the scruff of his collar.  
  
"We're going." Sesshomaru said, as he and his toad-like servant disappeared.  
  
Kagome stared...what had happened? What ever it was Sesshomaru broke free and left. Something here was driving him back.  
  
"Mmm....Sess-sesshomaru..." Inuyasha groaned from his corner, picking himself up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running towards him and pulling him on her lap, and stroking his hair.  
  
"Ka-KAGOME!" He yelled, sprining into an upright position. "HOW DARE YOU?" "What?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No touching of the hair!" Inuyasha replied angrily, self-consciously stroking his hair.  
  
"Well so much for being COMFORTING!" Kagome protested.  
  
The others came towards them, and saw them bickering, as usual of course.  
  
"They always do this..." Sango sighed, Miroku reached to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get going!" Shippo piped up, interrupting Kagome and Inuyasha's fighting and Sango and Miroku's tender moment. Sota pressed himself close to Kagome, trembling in fear.  
  
"Sota, you shouldn't have run off." Kagome scolded, distracting herself from Inuyasha who was being a pain in the ass that the moment.  
  
"Kagome...I want to go home now!" Sota didn't even bother apologizing, but he cried his eyes out.  
  
"There, there young lad." Sango cooed, leaning down, forgetting Miroku was behind her, and patted his head.  
  
Miroku stared at her butt.  
  
Sango felt a pang of realization hit her and then she realized. She whipped around and saw Miroku stare.  
  
SLAP! The shrill sound of her hand met his face.  
  
"Owies..." Miroku moaned, using a small childish word to express the sudden pang of pain he received from the furious Sango. Sango turned away, going a deep shade of red.  
  
"Let's go..."Kagome finally repeated, ending their feud. She picked Sota up and led the way back to her place.  
  
TBC... Yeah, yeah...I'm giving it another go. If I get any reviews I'll go on...thanks to my first reviewer and friend. It is well appreciated 


End file.
